


Life With

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: Alpha and Omega [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Cas stood naked, looking at himself in the full length mirror. He had been doing that ever since he found out he was pregnant. In the beginning, it was because he was worried about getting fat, but now it was just to see his progress. Dean had come to terms with it, thank goodness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It may seem to be a strange title, but that will become clear with part 3.  
> I need to thank my spirit twin, maimalfoi for all her help and encouragement!

Cas stood naked, looking at himself in the full length mirror. He had been doing that ever since he found out he was pregnant. In the beginning, it was because he was worried about getting fat, but now it was just to see his progress. Dean had come to terms with it, thank goodness. 

Cas ran his hands over his belly, just beginning to show the pup inside him. He said in his head that he loved the pup. He hoped that the pup could hear him. 

Dean wouldn’t let him work anymore. “No pregnant mate of mine is going to wash cars! You’re busy growing a pup, that’s work enough.”

Even whining hadn’t changed Dean’s mind. So Cas was left at home. He spent a lot of time on the internet, looking at porn, updating his Tumblr blog and just surfing the net. He did wash and kept the house clean, but Dean was beginning to forbid him from doing things like vacuuming. Dean was being entirely too protective, but secretly, Cas loved it. He loved that Dean was possessive and protective of him. It made him feel special and loved.

The morning sickness had thankfully passed, and most days Cas felt fine. He did need a nap every day, but that was normal for pregnancy. He’d looked it up. 

At each of his check-ups, the doctor said he was doing fine. One of the things that had scared Cas the most in the beginning was the thought that he wasn’t capable of growing a pup, That somehow he’d fuck up and lose it. He couldn’t face the thought of letting Dean down. But the farther along he got, the less he worried about that.

He had read every site and article he could find about pregnancy. He’d learned early on to avoid the scary ones, the ones that told everything that could go wrong and about how painful birth was. He just read about the pup’s growth inside his body, how best to take care of himself and what positions were best for sex when he got bigger. He’d bookmarked those.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time for Dean to get home. He hurried and pulled on sweats and a shirt, and went downstairs. He didn’t want to get caught standing in front of the mirror again, even if Dean had accepted it.

He was sitting reading a book on pup-rearing when Dean walked in. Cas tossed the book and ran to Dean, jumped up and wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist.

Laughing, Dean held him under his ass.

“You’re getting heavy. Won’t be able to do this much longer.”

Cas stuck his tongue out. Dean carried him to the couch and deposited him on it. He sat down next to Cas and pulled him into a kiss.

“How was your day, baby? Did you get lonely?”

Cas smiled. “I always get lonely when you’re gone. But I stayed busy. I did wash and updated my Tumblr.”

Dean shook his head. “I do not see why you like that site so much.”

“Because it has funny memes, like about cats, and I talk with other omegas about being pregnant. I told you!”

Dean grinned. “I know, I know, I’m just giving you a hard time”

“Well, stop.”

Dean held up his hands in defeat. “I’m gonna grab a quick shower and then I’ll fix dinner.”

“I wish you’d let me cook.” It was an old argument.

Dean stood up. “I told you, I love to cook and I love to cook for you even more.”

Cas sighed as Dean went upstairs. 

Dean was quick. They used to shower together but Dean thought it was too dangerous now.

“Shower sex is tricky, baby. You could fall.”

Cas felt that Dean was taking things a little too far, but he went along with all of Dean’s rules. Mostly because Cas was afraid that if he broke one and something did happen, he would never forgive himself. He needed to take care of this pup.

When they were eating, Cas asked Dean about his day. Dean was well aware that Cas lived vicariously through him during the week. He told Cas everything about his day. Then he asked about Cas’.

Cas sighed. “Well, besides Tumblr, I did the wash, and looked at some porn.”

Dean laughed. “You really love your porn, baby.”

Cas looked Dean right in the eye and said, “I’m horny. All the time. I miss you, I miss you fucking me and I miss your knot. This isn’t easy, Dean.”

Dane blinked. Cas had never said anything to him about being horny all the time. He stood up and knelt down at Cas’ knee.

“I’m sorry, baby! Why didn’t you say anything before now?”

Cas looked angry. “Because there isn’t anything to do about it! I sit here in this house alone, all day every week, and you aren’t here. I tried masturbating but it wasn’t fun. It wasn’t  _ you _ .”

Dean sat back on his heels. He honestly didn’t know Cas was so miserable. He needed to do something about this. He got up and walked back and sat down.

“Baby, I hear you. I’ll try to make things better for you. I hate that you’re lonely and horny. I swear, I’ll figure something out.”

Cas shook his head. “Thanks for the thought, but there isn’t anything to be done.”

Dean didn’t say anything, but he vowed to do something to make this better.

The next day at work, Dean told Benny he needed to talk to him. Benny came in the office.

“Shut the door.”

Benny did, and sat down in the chair.

“What’s up, boss?”

Dean ran his hand over his eyes. “I need to spend more time at home with Cas. I’m afraid he’s getting depressed. He spends too much time alone.”

Benny nodded. “I get that. So, what do you want to do?”

Dean looked Benny in the eye. 

“I’m making you the manager. I’m taking time off. I know you can run things here. If you need anything, I’m just a phone call away. But I’ve got to make Cas my priority.”

Benny was shocked and said so. But he also said he understood, and he’d give it his best shot.

Dean thanked him. “I’ll finish today, but as of tomorrow, you’re in charge.”

They shook hands and Benny left. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean got home and didn’t say a word to Cas about his plans. They ate dinner, watched a movie, made love and went to sleep. Dean turned off his alarm while Cas was in the bathroom.

Dean woke up to Cas shaking him.

“Dean! Dean wake up, you’re late.”

Dean opened one eye and mumbled. He turned over.

Cas was on top of him. “Wake the fuck up! You’re going to be late to work!”

Dean grabbed Cas, who squeaked, and turned over.

“I don’t think I’ll go to work today.”

Cas looked completely shocked.

“In fact, I don’t think I’ll go to work anymore. At all.”

Cas pulled away and tilted his head.

“What are you talking about?”

Dean grabbed Cas again and pulled him on top of him.

“I quit. I’m staying home with you.”

Cas squirmed but couldn’t get loose.

“What the fuck are you talking about? You can’t just quit.”

Dean kissed Cas on the tip of his nose.

“Can and did. I made Benny manager and he’s running the place. I get to stay home with you.”

Cas stared at him for a couple of moments, then threw himself on Dean.

“Alpha! You did this for me! I can’t believe it!”

Dean laughed. “Of course I did. I can’t have my pregnant mate being sad and lonely all day. Not to mention horny.”

Cas grinned and wiggled his ass against Dean’s groin. Some slick wet Dean’s cock.

“Horny right now, alpha.”

Dean grabbed him tighter and rolled him over onto his back.

“Oh you are, are you? Let’s see what I can do about that.”

Five minutes later, Dean was eating out Cas like he was a breakfast buffet. Cas was whimpering and had an fist full of Dean’s hair.

“D-Dean… alpha… I can’t take it anymore… please…”

Dean lifted his wet face and smiled.

“Can’t help it baby, you taste so damn good.”

Cas yanked on his hair, making Dean yelp.

“Fuck me! Or I’ll pull out your hair by the roots!”   
Dean grumbled, “Bossy…” but he moved up. He lifted Cas’ legs onto his shoulders and slid in.

They groaned in unison.

Cas gasped. “So big… you’re  _ so _ big! It feels so good…”

Dean leaned over, effectively bending Cas in half.

“Yeah? And you are so fucking tight. So tight for me, baby.”

Dean pushed in as far as he could get, then slowly pulled all the way back out. He shoved in again and listened to the sweet sounds Cas was making.

Dean sped up, unable to help himself, and fucked Cas hard. Cas had a death grip in his arms.

“Oh, oh, oh, it’s… it’s so good, alpha!”

Dean kissed Cas, then lightly bit on his bottom lip.

Cas was in heaven. Dean was going to stay home with him and fuck him a lot and he wouldn’t be lonely anymore and…

His mind short-circuited when he felt Dean’s knot against his rim.

Dean thrust in and out a few more times, then shoved his knot in and filled Cas with warm cum. Cas yelled Dean’s name and came. He shot cum on his own face.

When it was over, and they lay facing each other on their sides, Dean reached and wiped cum off Cas’ face, then sucked it off his fingers with a grin.

“I love you so much, alpha.”

“I love you so much, sweet mate.”

They basked in the glow for a bit.

“So, what do you want to do today? I mean after we can get out of this bed and eat breakfast.”

Cas grinned. “I want to paint the nursery!”

Dean frowned. “Hold your horses there. No pregnant omega of mine is going to paint anything.”

Cas stuck his bottom lip out in a pout.

“Hey, no pouting, mister. Pull that bottom lip back in. I’ll hire someone to paint the room. You don’t need to be inhaling paint fumes. Just tell me what color you want to paint it.”

Cas could see Dean’s logic so he quit pouting.

“Lavender.”

Dean chuckled. “Lavender, huh?”

Cas got excited then. “Yes! And I found these big stickers for the wall online. They sell them at Michael’s. They have fairies and unicorns and castles…”

Dean laughed. “Okay! First we’ll go to the paint store so you can pick out your lavender paint and then we’ll go to Michael’s.”

Cas kissed him hard. “I love you! Yay!”

It turned out that Cas had a piece of material that was the exact color he wanted for the nursery. Dean thought it was pretty. It was a deep lavender, and Dean agreed it would look great in the nursery. The paint man mixed up just the right color and Dean bought ten gallons, just to be safe. Cas was thrilled.

Then they drove to Michael’s. Cas practically skipped to the aisle that had the stickers. Dean smiled as Cas picked out enough to do the entire room. He got unicorns, fairies, a castle, rainbows and clouds. Not to mention the one of the handsome prince. That was secretly Dean’s favorite. 

“What if it’s a girl? Where’s the princess?” Dean loved teasing Cas.

Cas bit his lip. “You’re right! We need a princess too.”

He chose a princess in a long purple gown. They paid for them and went to the car.

“Let’s go out to lunch.” Dean was famished.

 

Dean hired a tall, skinny and very friendly beta named Garth to paint the nursery. Garth smiled a lot, and said he loved the color. When he was done, he insisted on hugging both of them. Cas liked him.

They stood side by side, Dean’s arm wrapped around Cas’ waist, and looked at the nursery.

“I love it, alpha! Thank you so much.”

Dean kissed Cas’ temple. “Anything for my mate and my pup. Tomorrow you can start putting the stickers up.”

That night he was tender and slow in his love-making, telling Cas over and over how much he loved Cas.

The stickers were perfect. They made the nursery into a place filled with magic. 

Dean wanted to wait to get the furniture for the nursery until Cas had his ultrasound and they knew the sex of the pup.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Cas was four months along and it was time for his ultrasound. He lay on the exam table, and Dean sat next to him, holding his hand. The tech walked in and smiled. “Ready?”

Cas said “Yes!” so enthusiastically, both the tech and Dean laughed.

“Well, let’s get to it then!” She pulled Cas’ shirt up and the sheet down to show his belly. Dean looked at it, it was getting so round with his pup he had to blink back a tear.

She squirted some jelly on Cas’ belly and began to move the wand around. At first, all they could see was squiggly lines. But then, the perfect face of their pup came into view.

“Oh…” It was all Cas could say. Dean squeezed his hand. 

“That’s our pup, baby.”

The tech moved the wand around again. They could see the pup’s body.

“Do you want to know what sex it is?”

They both nodded.

“It’s a girl.”

Cas gasped, but Dean said, “I  _ knew _ it!”

When Cas looked at him questioningly.

“I didn’t want to say anything, but I can scent her. She smells like roses.”

Cas smiled at him. “Roses…”

Dean nodded. 

“I think that should be her name then,” Cas smiled. “Rose.”

Dean couldn’t help the tears then. “Oh baby, it’s perfect.”

After they got out of the doctor’s office, Dean told Cas he wanted to look at furniture for the nursery. Cas agreed.

They walked around the store, looking at cribs. Then Cas saw one and gasped.

“Look, Dean! It’s so beautiful.”

Dean had to agree. It was perfect. It was white with tiny pink roses carved into the wood. 

“That’s it, baby.”

They bought the matching changing table and dresser. Then Dean led Cas to the rocking chairs.

“Gonna need one of these.”

Cas sat in several of them, wiggling his ass around with a sigh. Finally he sat in one that was just right and he smiled.

They also bought a car seat and a bassinet. 

Dean arranged for the furniture to be delivered the next day.

When they got in the car, Cas told Dean they needed to go to a store.

“What else do we need?”

Cas looked at him seriously. “Diapers, for one. After all, alpha, everybody poops.”

Dean laughed. “That they do, baby, that they do.”

When they emerged with a case of newborn diapers and a load of baby bottles, Dean could clearly see that Cas was tired.

“That’s enough for today. I’m taking you home for a nap.”

Cas nodded, but added, “Only if you nap with me.”

In bed, Dean spooned Cas. He put a hand on Cas’ belly. Cas sighed and was asleep in moments. Dean kissed the back of Cas’ head and went to sleep.

He woke up an hour later, with Cas still asleep. He gently disengaged himself and got up, pulling an afghan over his sleeping mate. He pissed and went downstairs.

He sat on the couch and thought about just how blessed he was. He loved Cas with all his heart and Cas loved him back. Cas had a lousy childhood, but Dean was going to make his life be golden from now on. He went and carried the diapers to the nursery and sat them down. He stood and looked around. His heart was so full, he felt like he could cry. 

He went back downstairs and carried the bags with the bottles into the kitchen. He was pretty sure that Cas would want to put them away, so he just left the bags on the table. He looked in the fridge for something to fix for dinner.

He wandered back to the living room and sat back on the couch. He thought about how quiet it was in the house, and felt a little lonely. This led him to think about all the days that Cas had spent alone here, waiting for Dean to get home from work. He could have kicked himself for taking so long to get around to the idea of staying home.

He loved spending the day with Cas. Even if they never went out, never did a thing, still, it was good. He smiled thinking about when they had little Rose and what that would be like.

Just then, Cas walked in, His hair was sticking up in all directions and he was rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Dean got up and pulled Cas into a tight hug.

“You make every day wonderful, Cas. I can’t imagine my life without you in it. I’m the luckiest damn alpha on the planet.”

Cas pulled back a little and looked up at him.

“Well, thank you, but what brought all that on?”

Dean kissed him. “Nothin’. Just thinking is all.”

Cas wiggled away, giggling. “Well, I like the way you think then. What’s for dinner?”

Dean laughed. “I was thinking chicken. Mashed potatoes on the side, maybe broccoli?”

Cas smiled and sat on the couch. “Sounds wonderful. Get to cooking, mate, Rosie’s hungry.”

Dean laughed again. Yes sir!”

That night, Dean came out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth to find Cas on his hands and knees, stark naked and dripping slick.

“Told you I was always horny.”

Dean growled and jumped on the bed behind Cas.

 

When the furniture arrived the next day, Cas was very excited. He insisted that they assemble the crib as soon as the movers left. Cas sat in the rocking chair and Dean sat on the floor. He’d ask for a tool and Cas would find it. When it was all together, Cas ran his hand along the wood.

“It’s so beautiful. I just love it. Thank you.”

Dean grinned and kissed the top of Cas’ head. 

“You’re welcome, and I love it too.” 

Cas told him where to put each piece, and when it was done, Cas looked around and started to cry.

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

Cas shook his head. “Nothing! Everything is perfect. It’s just hormones.”

Dean chuckled. “Okay, weepy, let’s get you something to eat.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks passed. Cas was getting bigger and bigger. He had to pee all the time and his back hurt. Dean massaged his back and his feet, which got swollen by the end of the day. Cas still insisted on standing in front of the full length mirror naked. He told Dean he was just checking to make sure his cock was still there, since he couldn’t see it anymore, which always made Dean laugh. If he saw Cas, he would grab Cas’ cock in his hand.

“See? Still there.”

Most of the time this led to them making love.

Then one morning, Dean didn’t feel good. He had a pain in his abdomen. He tried to hide it from Cas, but Cas got wise to it pretty soon. When Dean threw up his breakfast, Cas put a hand on his forehead.

“Fuck! You’re burning up. We’re going to the emergency room.”

Dean grumbled, but the pain was getting worse.

 

The doctor came in and told them Dean had appendicitis and needed surgery. “I have you scheduled for this afternoon.”

Dean groaned. “I’ve got a pregnant mate to take care of!”

The doctor smiled. “So I see, but there isn’t any other option.”

Cas was scared to death. Dean tried to assure him that the surgery was really minor and he’d be out probably tomorrow. Cas wasn’t reassured at all.

Dean called Benny and asked him to come and sit with Cas while he was in surgery. Cas said he didn’t need to, but Dean insisted.

“I won’t have you pacing and worrying. You need someone with you.”

When they came to take Dean to surgery, Cas kissed him like it would be the last time he ever got to. Dean was drugged, but still told Cas everything would be fine.

Cas cried after he was gone. Benny took Cas by the hand and led him to the surgery waiting room.

“You need something to eat, cher. Let me get you something.”

Cas shook his head. “I can’t eat, Benny.”

Benny sighed. He sat down next to Cas and took his hand.

“He’s gonna be fine.”

Cas looked at him, his eyes red from crying.

“Okay, Benny, but I’m still scared.”

When it was an hour and a half and they still hadn’t heard anything, Cas started to panic. He paced and chewed his nails and nothing Benny could do or say would make him calm down.

“They said it would take an hour! It’s been an hour and a half! Something went wrong, I just know it!”

Then Cas passed out. When he hit the floor, Benny saw blood between Cas’ legs staining his jeans. He screamed for help.

 

When Cas came to, he was in a hospital bed. He started screaming for his mate. A nurse rushed in and told him to calm down.

“I can’t calm down! I need to know if my mate is all right or not! And why am I in this bed? Where’s Benny?”

The nurse went and got Benny. Benny walked in and told Cas that Dean was fine. He was awake and asking about Cas. Cas took a deep breath.

“Why am I in this bed?”

Benny sighed. “You passed out, and there was some blood. Now don’t panic, the pup is fine. You just got too worked up. You have to try and remain calm. Your blood pressure went up. I’ll take you to see Dean.”

Cas took a few deep breaths and tried to remain calm. But he needed to see Dean in the worst way. Benny came back with a wheelchair and helped Cas into it. Then he pushed Cas down the hall and into Dean’s room.

Dean raised the head of his bed, and frowned at Cas.

“Cas, you’ve been bad. Benny told me what happened. You have got to think about yourself and our pup.”

Cas looked sad. “I tried, but I got too scared. Are you sure you’re good? Everything went well? Why did it take longer than they said it would?”

“It took longer because the surgery before mine took longer. I’m fine. I can go home tomorrow. I’m just worried about you right now.”

Cas felt terrible. He didn’t want to endanger Rose. 

“I’ll be good. I’m sorry, Dean. When can I get out?”

Benny answered that. “They said you could leave tomorrow with Dean, as long as your blood pressure stays down.”

Cas looked up at Benny. “I’ll be good, I promise. I need to take care of my mate.”

Dean chuckled. “That’s a switch. I feel like I need to take care of you.”

Benny smiled. “I think that’s the definition of a good relationship.”

Dean requested that Cas be moved into his room, and soon, Cas was in the bed next to Dean’s. They both fell asleep.

The next day, Dean got released but they had to wait for the obstetrician to see Cas. When he finally came in, he checked Cas’ blood pressure and did a pelvic exam, which Cas hated. He scowled and grunted all through it. When it was over, the doctor told Cas he could go home, but he needed to stay calm, and if he felt in any way off, or if there was any more bleeding, he needed to come back to the ER. Dean assured him he would keep a close eye on Cas.

When he left, Cas had a bitch face. “He stuck his fingers up me! I hated that.”

Dean laughed. “Don’t worry about it, baby, it’s all over now.”

Benny came to drive them home, and helped both of them inside. Dean went to bed. Cas thanked Benny profusely. Benny told Cas to call if they needed anything.

When Benny left, Cas went to the bedroom to check on Dean. Dean said he was fine, so Cas crawled in the bed beside him and snuggled up.

Cas slept, and Dean looked at his laptop. He had to do it one handed, because he had his arm around Cas.

Finally, Dean had to piss, so he slowly took his arm back and got out of bed. He was a little sore, but not too bad. He pissed and walked slowly downstairs. He looked in the fridge and found something Cas could easily make for dinner. Then he went back up and got into bed.

Cas opened his eyes and smiled. “Hey, alpha. Are you okay?”

Dean smiled back and kissed Cas. “I’m fine, baby. How are you?”

Cas sat up. “ _ I’m fine, _ Dean. I’m not the one who had surgery.”

Dean chuckled. “Okay, you got me there. You want to watch something on my laptop with me?”

Cas sat up and rearranged his pillows so he could sit back against the headboard and Dean found a movie they could watch.

Cas fixed spaghetti for dinner and they ate in bed.

After four days with no sex, they were both getting grumpy. Dean sucked Cas off and Cas gave Dean a hand job, mostly because Dean’s dick was just too big for him to get in his mouth comfortably.

“I’ll be so glad when we can fuck again.” 

Cas agreed with that completely. 

Cas took good care of Dean for the next week. He changed the bandages and fussed over Dean until Dean finally told him enough. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Dean snapped at Cas.

“Stop fussing over me! I’m fine, okay?”

Cas got incredibly angry.

“I’ve got to take care of you! It’s what omegas do, okay? Take care of their alphas? I’m trying my best. Why don’t you try a little harder to not be an asshole?”

Dean saw red.

“Asshole? Now I’m an asshole. That’s great. You need to take a better look in front of that damn mirror you’re always standing in front of to see who’s the asshole here.”

Cas’ mouth fell open.

“You’re calling me an asshole? I’m carrying your pup! How dare you!”

Dean yelled, “You called me one first!”

Cas stood up tall and turned and walked to the stairs.

“You… can go to hell, Dean Winchester.”

Cas walked up the stairs, leaving behind a very angry alpha standing in the living room.

Dean paced for a minute, then Cas appeared at the top of the stairs. He had a pillow and a blanket in his hands. Dean walked to the bottom of the stairs.

Cas threw the pillow at him and it hit him in the chest. Then he tossed down the blanket, and it landed on Dean’s head.

“You can sleep on the couch tonight.” 

He turned and Dean heard the bedroom door slam as he yanked the blanket off him.

Cas threw himself down on the bed, struggling to calm down. He didn’t want his blood pressure to go up any higher than it was. He took several deep breaths, and then started to cry. He wrapped his hands around his swollen belly.

“You pop  _ is _ an asshole, Rose.”

Meanwhile, Dean threw the pillow on one end of the couch and laid down with a huff. He pulled the blanket on top of him.

“Goddamned omegas with their bad attitudes and hormones.”

 

Cas laid there, sniffing and thinking how big and empty the bed was without Dean in it.

Dean rolled onto his side and thought about Cas all alone in the bed, and how lousy it felt on the couch.

 

After a while, Cas got up and walked to the top of the stairs. He was met by Dean walking up the stairs.

 

“Baby, I’m so sorry!”

“Dean, I’m sorry!”

They spoke at the same time. Dean walked up to Cas and hugged him. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and held on tight.

Dean pulled away first.

“Baby I am sorry. I never should have snapped at you to begin with. I hate that I said those things to you.”

Cas looked up at him, his blue eyes shining. “Dean, I’m sorry too. I never should have called you an asshole. Can we go to bed now?”

Dean smiled at him and grabbed his hand. They walked into the bedroom and got into bed, Cas curled up at Dean’s side.

“I think I know what happened, Cas.”

“Humm?”

“I think we’re both horny. It’s been a while.”

Cas lifted his head, smiling brightly.

“I’m sure you’re right. Can we do something about that now?”

Dean growled and rolled Cas over on his back.

“Oh hell yeah.”

Dean was fucking Cas hard. Cas was moaning and then he suddenly stopped.

“Dean, stop! Alpha, wait, stop!”

Dean paused mid-thrust.

“What’s the matter? Are you okay?”

Cas held up a hand to stop him from speaking and just laid there. 

His face broke out in a huge smile.

“Give me your hand.”

Dean was completely confused.

“What?”

“Give me your hand!”

Cas grabbed one of Dean’s hand and it threw him off balance, but he caught himself before he fell on Cas. Cas pressed Dean’s hand to the side of his belly.

He waited, and then… there was a tiny movement under his palm.

Dean’s eyes got huge. “Was that…?”

Cas smiled even bigger. “That’s your pup. She’s moving.”

Dean held his hand there, and Rose kicked again. Dean started to laugh. He bent his head over Cas’ belly.

“Hey Rose! Hi. We love you.”

Then he looked at Cas. “I hope she isn’t going to be a cock block forever.”

Cas elbowed him in the side. 

“Don’t call our pup a cock block!”

They both giggled. Rose stopped moving. They resumed what they were doing before.

 

Rose was a very active pup. It wasn’t long before Cas was talking to his belly and complaining to Dean.

“She kicks me in the bladder and then punches me in the ribs. I think she hates me.”

Dean kissed him. “She doesn’t hate you. She’s just anxious to get out of there. It has to be confining.”

Cas huffed. “Well, she just has to wait. She isn’t finished cooking yet.”

Dean laughed. He bent over and said to Cas’ belly, “You hear that Rose? Your dad says you aren’t finished cooking yet.”

Cas huffed but smiled. “You’re ridiculous, alpha.”

Dean pretended to look wounded. “ _ Me _ ? You’re the one who said it!”

Dean worked at getting them out of the house regularly. He took Cas on picnics, to the zoo, anyplace he could think of that Cas might enjoy. Cas favorite was the planetarium. He would gaze at the models of the planet for as long as he could.

“I wish I was an astronaut.”

Dean smiled. “Well, I’m glad you’re not. You wouldn’t be my mate if you were.”

When Dean took him to the botanical gardens, all that changed.

Cas was entranced by nature. He loved the plants and flowers, and especially the bees.

Dean bought him every DVD and book he could find about bees and nature. Cas would watch the National Geographic channel all day. 

“We can plant a garden when Rose gets here. In the spring.”

Dean had never seen Cas’ face light up more.

They walked in the yard, plotting out the best places for flowers and a vegetable garden. Cas started ordering seeds. It did Dean’s heart good to see something that Cas loved so much.

 

Time passed. Cas was finally in his last month. Cas was huge, and Dean loved how he waddled when he walked. Cas needed help to not only get out of bed, but out of chairs now as well. He hadn’t given up looking at himself in the mirror. He  would stand sideways and sigh.

“Will I ever be thin again? Where will all this skin go anyway? I’ll be hideous.”

Dean would chuckle. 

“You will never, ever be hideous. And the skin just goes back to how it was before. I don’t know how it does, but it just does. And that is my Rose in there. She needs the room.”

Cas would sigh again and let Dean lead him away from the mirror.

 


	6. Chapter 6

When Cas had Braxton Hicks contractions, Dean panicked and took him to the hospital. The doctor carefully explained that they were false labor pains and perfectly normal. He explained that the pup hadn’t dropped yet, and when Cas was really in labor, the contractions would be strong and regular. It was possible that his water would break. 

Dean was slightly embarrassed and Cas was a little scared.

“The contractions will be  _ stronger _ ? I… I don’t think I like the sound of that.”

Dean did his best to assure Cas that it would be fine, but he was secretly a little scared too. He couldn’t stand the idea of Cas being in terrible pain and he couldn’t help.

But they went back home and waited.

One morning, Cas got out of bed (with Dean’s help) and the baby was noticeably lower in his belly. Dean noticed it right away but didn’t say anything. Cas noticed it when he pissed, which he had to do sitting down now. Dean had to help him back up.

Cas put his hands on his belly and looked at Dean.

“I think the pup dropped, alpha.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yeah, I kinda noticed that.”

Cas sighed. “It won’t be long now, I guess.”

It wasn’t. Late that night, Cas felt the first pain in his back. He waited to wake up Dean, trying to make sure if wasn’t false labor again.

He lay there for over an hour, timing the distance between pains. Then he shook Dean.

“Mate? Dean?  I think it’s time.”

Dean answered half asleep, “Time for what, baby?”

Cas shoved him again.

“It’s time for Rose to come. I’m in labor.”

Dean’s eyes flew open.

“What? Okay! Fuck, where’s my pants? Where did I leave the car keys?’ Shit!”

Cas had to laugh.

“Dean, you need to calm down or we’ll never get to the hospital.”

It seemed to take forever to Dean, but at last they were on their way to the hospital. Dean almost wrecked the car when Cas cried out.

When they got there, Dean jumped out and ran into the ER, yelling his mate was having a baby and he needed help. A couple of nurses got Cas out of the car and into a wheelchair, while Dean paced. When the lady at the front desk said he needed to fill out some forms, he almost threw them back at her, but Cas told him to calm down. 

Cas was taken to a room, and when Dean got done with the forms he managed to find him. Cas was already in a gown in bed, with wires attached to him and leading to a monitor. A nurse was taking his vital signs.

“We called your doctor, he’ll be here soon.”

Cas cried out again when another contraction hit. He squeezed Dean’s hand so hard, his nails cut into Dean’s palm. Dean wouldn’t even notice that until later.

Again, it seemed to Dean that it took forever for the doctor to arrive. Cas was panting and squeezing Dean’s hand until Dean couldn’t feel it anymore. The contractions are four minutes apart now.

“So, let’s get this pup out, what do you say?”

Dean growled out, “That sounds good to me!”

The doctor blinked but rolled the stool between Cas’ legs. Cas yelled again.

“We’re almost there, Cas, almost there.” The doctor could hardly be heard from his position. 

Dean held on to Cas. The doctor said to push, so Dean got behind him and helped him to sit up and push. It was all so surreal.

Then the doctor said he had the head, and one more good push ought to do it. Cas pushed with all his strength, which was seriously flagging at that point, and Rose was born.

The nurses cleaned her up, wrapped her in a blanket and handed her to Dean. Dean wasn’t aware he was crying until a tear fell on the blanket.

He looked down into the face of his newborn daughter and a sob broke out of him. The best he could say was, “Hey there, Rosie.” 

He handed the pup to Cas. Cas looked like hell, his hair much wilder than usual, his face pale and drawn, but he had the biggest smile Dean had ever seen.

Cas held Rose to his chest and kissed her little head. Rose yawned.

Dean felt like he was in a dream. He turned to the doctor.

“She’s okay?”

The doctor smiled. “She is perfect. Healthy and has all her fingers and toes.”

Dean finally felt like he could relax.

Cas and Rose were taken to a room. Dean followed and sort of collapsed in a chair.

“Dean, you should go home and get some sleep. Rosie and I are fine.”

Dean shook his head. “I’m sleeping here, with you.”

Cas gave him a tired smile. Rosie was sleeping in her crib. Cas settled down and went to sleep.

Dean looked at him, his heart bursting with love. Cas had done it. He gave Dean a pup. He was so proud of Cas he couldn’t find words for it.

He stood up and looked at his Rose, sleeping peacefully. He went back to the reclining chair, pushed it back and went to sleep.

  
Cas woke up to Rose fussing. He got out of bed with a groan, and picked her up. Dean was still asleep. A nurse came in with a bottle, and Cas took it and got back in bed, and fed his daughter. He couldn’t believe how much he loved her. He glanced at Dean, and almost started to cry again. He cursed his hormones and fed Rose.

Dean woke up when the doctor came in. He checked Cas, and said that a pediatrician would be in later to look at Rose. He said as long as everything was okay, Cas and Rose could leave the next day. Dean yawned and walked to Cas, kissing him.

“I guess I should go home and clean up. I promise I’ll be quick.”

Cas smiled. “Take your time, alpha. We’re fine.”

Dean grinned. “And miss any time I could spend with my mate and my daughter? I’ll be back soon.”

Cas watched him walk out, and silently thanked a god he wasn’t sure he believed in for Dean.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Cas and Rose were released. Dean put Rose in her car seat and checked it more times than was necessary to make sure she was safe. Cas sat in the back with her.

Dean drove so slowly, people were honking at him. He had his arm out the window, waving at them and yelling for them to just go around. Cas laughed all the way home.

When they finally got home, Cas took Rose out of her carseat and handed her to Dean. Dean carried her like she would break if he even walked fast.

When they got in, Cas said he wanted Rose in her bassinet in their room. 

“I need to know I can hear her in the night when she needs to eat.”

Dean didn’t bother mentioning the baby monitor they got for the nursery. He wanted Rose close too.

Cas was tired and laid down for a nap. Rose was sleeping, so Dean went downstairs and made up some bottles for when she got hungry. He planned out what to fix for dinner, then went and sat on the couch. 

He got out his phone and called Benny to tell him about Rose. Benny was happy to hear that everything went okay, and he yelled to everyone about Cas having the pup. Dean could hear Charlie squeal.

He promised to let Benny know when they could all come over and see the pup and hung up.

He sat and thought about everything that had changed in his life over the past year and a half. He’d been a lonely alpha, far too caught up in his work, going home to an empty house every night. Sure, he had friends, but he seldom got together with them. He’d go with them maybe once a month and get drunk, but that wasn’t a life.

_ This _ , this was life. He had a gorgeous mate sleeping upstairs with their new pup. His life was fuller and happier than he ever thought possible. Maybe they could have another pup in a couple of years. Maybe a boy.

But if they never had another, Rose was more than enough. Dean vowed to protect her as long as he lived. He only wanted happiness for her.

And Cas? Cas was perfect. He loved Cas more than he ever thought it was possible to love anyone. 

He went back upstairs, smiling, and laid down next to his sleeping mate, after checking on Rose. He sighed contentedly and went to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I'm hard at work on part 3.


End file.
